oo
by Samiko Tsukino-Hino2323
Summary: its about how akiko and samiko wound up together XD


(before i start this story about Akiko and Samiko and what really happened... My friend will write on akiko's behalf. She will tell akiko's side on what happened so everyone can make of what happened. ^^ there are two sides to every story. Her side, Samiko and the truth XDD Enjoy the story. P.S I dont hate darien/ Mamoru ^^ )

The party and what really happened that night

By the sceret love wolf/vampire ninja

(her name will not go under the title. she is gonna be kept locked away for a bit)

where can i start? or more importantly How can i start this confusing yet kinda hard battle field of love story. Is this even a battle of love story?! Well anyways this is what happened before akiko and samiko got together.

It was a normal late spring morning and the scouts minus their leader were around Akiko's shrine when they all got the same invite to come party on Jupiter to celebrate the new generation of sailor scouts. The angel scouts were invited and so was their leader. Akiko looked at her invite and read it out loud

"Dear New sailor scouts, This is the 90th century and you are all invited to celebrate your complete training and became a full team. All Scouts from past and present and future will be in attendence. Meaning Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien will there along with their Daughters Princesses Chibusa and Kousagi. As Queen of Jupiter I Queen Lita (Makoto) will be there with the scouts of earth and moon. Make sure all of the scouts from your teams are there with their leaders. that is all for now. See you and team later on. The party is on saturday May 9th, 9096 at 9:00 pm to 7:00 am. underage drinking isn't allowed. have fun."

She closed her invitation and looked at everyone and sighed

"guys we all know Samiko isn't going to go. She will make up some excuse about why she isn't going. Has anyone heard from her? Cause i haven't heard from her or seened her. It's like she disappeared from earth."

Maiko looked up from the table and looked at everyone and let out a sigh

"She hasn't spoken to me either. I am her best friend! When i see her i will give her a piece of my mind. We are her Best friends. She should tell us what's going on! She went AWOL on us! What in the world could she be doing?!"

Meanwhile at a Ice cream shop We see Samiko busting her butt working double shifts during the golden week hoilday giving everyone their correct sundaes at every table after that she went behind the counter and into the staff room and sat down onthe staff couch and looked up at the ceiling and she sneezed and got up quickly and she had that inuyasha moment from episode 38: Two hearts, One mind

"Damn it. Everyone is taking a shot at me today. I can feel it. My ears are burning!"

She looked around but nobody was there and she laid down and let her mind wander off into a distance until it became pitch black. She kpet having those thoughts in her head from each of her friends the first person who came into her mind was Maiko and she was so livid and pissed off and she pictured her yelling

"SAMIKO TSUKINO! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US YOU WERE HAVING BREAK UP PROBLEMS! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS. YOUR BEST FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US YOU AND SAI BROKE UP?!

she saw the picture walk away in pure anger and then samiko sighed

"yeah that's Mai-chan for you Samiko. Never get her mad. She may be the Senshi dawn of love but she is freaking scary when she is off the wall mad."

Then Samiko pictured Amataerasu and Midori sad and Disappointed in her mind and sighed

"Really Samiko. If you were having problems with Sai-kun. You could've came to us. Your best friends to help you instead of dealing with everything on your own or staying quiet about everything."

They both walked away in disappointment from their leader and disappeared into the shadows of her mind and she shook her head at them both and sighed again

"Midori and Ame-chan. They didn't have to be so dramatic about it. I couldn't go to my best friends cause i knew how would they react to it and badly it could change the future."

The very last person she pictured was akiko and she was passed livid. She was pissed off and she pictured her yelling

"YOU STUPID STUPID STUPID USAGI. HOW COULD YOU NOT FREAKING COME TO US IF YOU WERE HAVING PROBLEMS WITH SAI. THAT IDIOT JERK! I AM NEVER EVR EVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN! WE WILL FIND A BETTER LEADER AND BEST FRIEND WHO TALKS ABOUT HER PROBLEMS WITH HER BEST FRIENDS AND COUNT ON THEM! YOU ARE NO SAILOR SENSHI! GOODBYE YOU STUPID USAGI! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

She shivered when she saw Akiko stomped away pissed off with all the rage she had inside her and Samiko just shook her head and sighed

"Who's the baka here akiko? Honestly You have no idea what's going on. None of you do. I thought i had the perfect boyfriend. A prince. I mean we were engaged for a long time in sceret. We were in love. Happy. YOU GUYS COULDN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND HOW BAD HE HURT ME BY JUST LEAVING WITHOUT SAYING A WORD! YOU HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA! I MEAN LOOK AT ME! I AM A WRECK! HE TURNED ME INTO A WOLF/VAMPIRE! I WAS BLIND TO SEE HOW HE REALLY WAS! I WAS BLIND BY EVERYTHING HE WAS! DAMN IT! DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!

Just then the store Manager came into the back to get Samiko from her break

"Samiko more orders just came in for that sundae you invented. All the tables what two of each. Can you handle it?"

Samiko got out of her mood and smiled at her boss

"yeah i can handle it. Give me 45 mintues and Everyone with have their sundaes. You have my word on it."

She went to the prepare the sundaes and after she finished and gave the costumers their sundaes and they all ate with smiles and she went to the counter and waited for the time to pass and then she saw Akiko and Yaten walk by her job and Samiko hid cause she saw the happy couple and she sat onthe floor and then heard the bell to the shop rang and she heard Maiko's voice and she popped right up and she greeted the costumer

"ohayo welcome to rave ice cream shop where we have over 9450 flavors of different ice cream cones and sundaes and different slushies as well. So take your time and please order anything you-

She was cut off by Maiko's loud screamful voice and Maiko looked pissed off

"SAMIKO TSUKINO! THIS IS WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN!? WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! WHY DID YOU STOP COMING TO STUDY SESSIONS!? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU WORKING HERE FOR!? DON'T YOUR BEST FRIENDS MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU!?"

she saw the look in Maiko's face and it was serious business and she brought her to the back staff room and sat down onthe staff couch and sighed

"What brings you by my job Mai-chan? Besides you know yelling at me infront of my costumers and my boss? Like come on... like i haven't been through enough already. So what really brings you by Maiko Aino."

Maiko was shocked at the way Samiko was talking and Samiko never used Maiko's full name before. This was different side of her best friend she has never seened before and she spoke

"Samiko what's been going on with you lately? You haven't been to class. You don't show up to study sessions at akiko's house. You stopped showing up to scout meetings. You show up late to battles against the negaverse. You take down the monsters from the negaverse with a intent to kill and then leave us high and dry to do whatever you want. What the heck happened to you?"

She noticed that samiko didn't have her brooch with her like she normally would and samiko looked at her

"Listen if it's about that party on Jupiter... You can count me out. I ain't going. I don't wanna be apart of the love fest. All my scouts are hooked up with their red thread of fate life partners. You have ame-chan, Midori has Daisuke and Akiko has Yaten. All the scouts from the past present and now will be with someone they truely love. Thanks but no thanks. I ain't going to no party on Jupiter. I am Against going to the love fest party. So sorry. You can't convince me otherwise. Anything else you want to say Maiko Aino?"

Maiko had enough of Samiko's foul mood and attitude and she grabbed her by shirt collar and lifted her up so she can get her point across

"LISTEN HERE SAMIKO TSUKINO... YOU ARE GOING TO THAT PARTY WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. GOT IT. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL BUG BIT YOU BUT YOU BETTER SNAP OUT OF IT OR TRUST ME WHEN I BECOME FAMOUS YOU WILL NOT BE INVITED TO MY CONCERTS OR MY TOUR BUS! NOW LISTEN TO MY WORDS CAREFULLY YOU STUPID USGAI... YOU ARE GOING TO THAT PARTY. YOU ARE A SAILOR ANGEL MOON. CHAMPION OF LOVE, JUSTICE, PEACE, SERENITY AND LIFE ON EARTH! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND START BEING OUR LEADER AGAIN! YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A GREAT TIME AND YOU WILL SMILE. GO IT!?

Samiko was now scared of Maiko and the way she was acting Samiko pictured her in super Saiyan form 3 with her hair passing the normal length and her eyebrows gone and she was pissed off and electricity surrounding her body but Samiko knew this wasn't Dragonball Z so she was safe but she felt like she couldn't breathe and she noticed Maiko still was holding her in mid air and she was in trouble

"H-hai i-i-i will g-go to the party on Jupiter a-and have a good time and smile. But i will stay away from Yaten and Akiko. The happy and Cheerful couple. The power couple of Juuban Junior high school."

Maiko heard the bitterness jealousness in her friend's voice and she smiled

"Samiko... Do you honestly hate Yaten that much? you can tell me if you do. Besides Yaten won't be there with akiko. The starlights and the tri lights weren't invited. Haruka and the other new outer senshi were against them going to have fun. They made sure that they don't come at all. If i rememeber Correctly... Miyako said... They aren't real scouts... They are giving scouts like us a bad name. They don't need to come. So there we go. they aren't invited. You can have fun with your friends. But no underage drinking isn't allowed."

Samiko looked at Maiko bewildred and she knew couldn't drink. Underage drinking is forbidden until the age of 16 and Samiko had two months until her 16 bday so she spoke

"Maiko... do you not who i am? I am Samiko tsukino... I am not my idiot cousin Serena. She got drunk by mistake because she mistaken the sake for fruit punch. She was trying to impress the french exchange students from France. She was out of it."

Maiko smiled at her best friend and let her down gentley

"Good that you know not to drink. We will see you on Saturday the 9th at 9:00 Pm. Make sure to dress your best and try to have a good time. ne?"

Samiko nodded and dusted herself off from being grabbed earlier by Maiko

"Yeah yeah yeah. I got it Maiko-chan. Dress my best and no underage drinking and no starting a fight with Akiko. Got it."

After that Samiko finished her double shifts and went to the school and went directly to the gym to play some basketball by herself and since it was golden week she had enough time to herself to correct the mistakes she had made and she needed a reality check. A serious one at that as well so she shot some baskets

"Me go to a party for love struck scouts? What does Maiko take me for? I know the starlights were invited. Haruka and the new outer scouts don't have that much power to kick them out of the party of the new century. Well i told Maiko i am going to the stupid party. I should do a pre party. I mean i can get into the more mature teen parties at the clubs. They all know me. So that's the plan. Do a pre party before going to the actual party on Jupiter."

She kept shooting baskets and running around the gym and just then Gym door opened she stopped and turned around and saw akiko looking directly at her and Samiko didn't say a word to her and just pretended that she didn't see her at all

Akiko walked up and tapped Samiko onthe shoulder and waited for her to face her but samiko didn't turn around to face her she kept giving akiko her back and she spoke

"Why are you here Akiko? Don't you see i am busy right now? What do you want Ms. Hino?"

Akiko remained calm and collected so she smiled. The reason she smiled is because samiko was being a jerk and she didn't want to strangle her leader to death then revive her the strangle her again

"Why don't face me Samiko? I mean i am here waiting for an answer? Yaten isn't with me. It's just us. Alone in a school gym on a Hoilday. So why have you been avoiding me? Avoiding your friends? Not coming to class? Not coming to study sessions and missing scout meetings? leaving your apartment and cell phones off? Keeping things bottled up? What's gotten into you? Tell me right now Samiko."

Samiko continued to give akiko her back and answered her

"You don't deserve an answer from me Ms. Hino. I mean mrs. kou. Go have fun with your boyfriend. Your red thread of fate partner. Your true love. You shouldn't be near me. Not at all. I will cause you nothing but pain and disappointment. So go away and let me be alone. It's what i am good at being. right? I am no Sailor Senshi. not a leader at all. Go have fun at the party on Jupiter. I ain't going if there is going to be a love fest with everyone and their lovers. Count me out. I will party on earth while everyone else is on Jupiter partying their hearts out. So go away. I don't wanna see your face ever again."

Samiko through the ball at the wall so hard that it exploded into dust and she walked away from akiko all pissed off and left the gym and went home to shower leaving akiko shocked and dumbfounded standing inthe middle of the gym

Akiko just stood there as if time stood still and tears falling down from her face and couldn't believe what Samiko had said to her

"S-she doesn't want to see my face ever again? w-what? Did she just end our friendship? She didn't even say why she was upset. She didn't have her brooch on her. Did she quit the Sailor angel scouts? No she couldn't have... Not Samiko. Why would she quit? Did something happen to her? Never mind that now... I didn't even get to tell her... I broke it off with Yaten and that My heart belongs to someone else. That stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid Usagi."

Akiko walked home with her eyes puffed up and was looking in her closet looking for her party clothes for tomorrow's event and she remembered what the invite said

"It's a costume party. Dress as anything you want and have fun."

So Akiko took out her Princess dress and it happened to be black and Black was the typical color for the hino girls but she decided to go red. Then She blushed and remembered what her cousin Raye (Rei) told her back about a red dress

*flashback to when Akiko was 14*

Akiko was Reading a book Maiko had lent her about love and Romance and she was wrapped up inthe book and didn't notice Raye(Rei) come in

"Akiko do you know what the color red represents in romance novels right?"

Raye sat down on Akiko's bed and waited for her cousin to get her head out of the book which she did and akiko answered her

"The color red? no. What does the color red represent Raye? I honestly don't know. Can you tell me? i would like to know."

Raye looked at her little cousin and smiled

"The color red represents love, passion and lustful desires that people seek out but it mostly represents Love and Passion. So whoever wears red falls in love with that red thread of fate partner or they either go after them with pure lust in their eyes."

Raye giggled cause she always wore the color red but the effects didn't work on her cause she was a full miko and she didn't fall for stuff like that. She was already married.

*end of flashback*

Akiko blushed at the red dress she had in her hands and she had to decide... the red dress or the black dress. It was hard to choose and then she shook her head

"Samiko isn't going to the party. She made it quite clear that she didn't want to see my face ever again and without a reason why. Oh well i am not gonna let her ruin my night of fun. She's an idiot. It's a costume party after. Hold on... A costume party in the beginning of may? Isn't costume parties made for october? I am going as myself. Sailor heat passion of the sailor angel scouts. i will be the leader for the day since My leader wants to be a jerk and disappear on us for no damn reason and we didn't do anything to her."

meanwhile at Samiko's apartment Samiko was lying on the couch just staring into space and sighed

"stupid Akiko Hino... doesn't even know what's going on with me. Like i have to explain myself to her of all people. She has no right to know what's going on in my life. Neither does Maiko, Midori and ame-chan. She's all happy with her boyfriend and she wants to purposely rub it in my face and show them off as the true power couple. You know if it wasn't for this stupid fate my cousin Serenity put on me to save my future... i would've had a normal life. probably haven't met the scouts at all. I am captin of all three sports teams. But noooooo my stupid idiot cousin serenity had to choose me to be a sailor scout!"

Before she could rant on anymore her apartment door bell rang and she answered it and it was yaten and he seemed calm and peaceful and samiko gave him a cold stare

"What do you want kou? Your little special girlfriend isn't here. So what do you want? What business you have with me. I hate your guts and another thing-

Yaten punched Samiko inthe face and hard and that started a fight in her apartment and a cloud of smoke appeared and samiko punched him back

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM KOU? WHY THE HELL START A FREAKING FIGHT WITH ME IN MY APARTMENT? YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

Yaten kept punching samiko and kept fighting with her

"BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT! A TRUE JERK! A BAKA! I KNOW AKIKO ISN'T HERE! I CAME HERE TO CHEW YOU OUT ABOUT HOW YOU ARE TREATING YOUR BEST FRIENDS! ESPICALLY AKIKO! DO YOU NOT KNOW THE DAMAGE YOU CAUSED! YOU STUPID STUPID USAGI! YOU MADE THEM WORRY AND FOR WHAT!? CAUSE OF STUPID SAI!? DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THE WAY YOU ARE TREATING THEM?"

The fight continued on making the door close behind them so the fight could continue and Samiko kicked yaten into the wall next to the window

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING? YOU WERE BUSY SHOWING OFF THAT YOU AND AKIKO ARE THE TRUE POWER COUPLE OF JUUBAN JUNIOR HIGH. YOU ARE THE REASON I CAN'T GET CLOSE TO HER AS HER FRIEND. YOU MESSED EVERYTHING UP! YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS. YOU MESSED UP EVERYTHING."

She body slammed him into her coffee table and she continued to rant and kick his ass and her eyes turned red

" YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU BEING TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU UNDER YOUR NOSE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE YOUR HEART BROKEN INTO A ZILLION PIECES AND THEN HAVE YOUR HEART WALKED ON AND STOMPED ON! SO YOU YATEN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME HOW THE HELL I FEEL!"

yaten got up and upper cut samiko's jaw and got pissed off and started ranting himself cause he was so mad

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL YOU HOW YOU SHOULD FEEL? I HAVE EVERY DAMN RIGHT TO TELL YOU HOW YOU SHOULD FEEL. BECAUSE I KNOW HOW THE HELL YOU FEEL! AKIKO DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU DIDN'T SHE? MAYBE IF WE STOP FIGHTING EACHOTHER THEN WE GET SOMEWHERE YOU IDIOT!"

The fighting stopped for a breif moment and both were out of breath and were on the floor with leaning against opposites walls on different sides of the wrecked living room and yaten spoke

"listen... Akiko didn't tell you. Did she? Be honest."

Samiko looked at yaten with a busted lip that was bleeding

"No. she didn't tell me anything. I told her that i didn't want to see her face ever again. I told her that with pure hate in my voice and i walked away from her as if she didn't mean anything to me or as if she didn't exist to me anymore. I am not going to that party tomorrow. I quit the scouts. Maiko and akiko are more of leaders then i could ever be. I have no reason to attend that party. Maiko will take over the angel scouts since she was one first and oringnal."

Yaten felt bad for samiko at that moment and he looked at her and sighed

"Listen i didn't mean to start the fight we had. I was simply trying to knock some sense into you and return you to who you really are. A sailor scout. Sailor angel moon. Me and Akiko broke up a little while ago. She fell for someone else. Someone else holds her heart and she doesn't know how that person feels. I am not at liberty to say who this person is. All i know is that is person has been very close to her since 2nd grade. that's all i gotta say."

Yaten and Samiko both got up and shook hands and made amends with one another and samiko spoke

"Do i really and honestly have to go to the party on Jupiter yaten?"

Yaten nodded and dusted himself off and looked at her

"If you want to make peace with your scouts and best friends. I personally think you should go to the party. Also go make peace with Akiko. Its better to make up then leave things unsaid and uneven. So go to the party. Since the starlights and the tri lights weren't invited to the party. We are going on tour around the galaxies and such. So have fun at the party and don't do underage drinking."

He laughed and walked out the apartment and samiko started to clean everything up from the fight and she thought to herself

"Yeah i will go to the party and make peace with everyone and try to make amends with akiko if she doesn't hate my guts or she doesn't chew me out about how much of a jerk i have been to everyone. It's not their fault me and sai aren't together. It's mine and Sai's fault that we aren't together. For many months we have been drifting apart and it was time to get on with life even though i don't want to. It would take time to heal this broken heart of mine. The scars will take time to. Like they say it takes time to heal all wounds. Little by little i will heal. Tomorrow is the party. I better look for the clothes i need."

So she went through her closet and found the perfect outfit. She took out her hat, her black jeans and a white t-shirt, and her black leather jacket and her black and white sneakers. So she had her outfit ready for tomorrow's party.

*The party*

So it was the night of the party and all scouts from the past and present and now the future were all arriving to have a good old time and mingling. The angel scouts were late cause of Maiko because she couldn't decide what to wear. So when they arrived all scouts of different countries were there to celebrate as well so as the party went on the angel scouts were looking for their leader Samiko and they all thought the exact same thing

"She's not coming at all or she will be very very very late to our celebration. Oh well let's have fun. She will show up eventually. Let's just dance and have fun. We will keep onthe look out for our leader."

So the party went on and everyone was having a great time. Of course Samiko arrived late. The time was 10:45 and Everyone was dancing and she stood on guard because she was unsettled and not feeling right being there at the party so she stood by the status of the King of Jupiter Jove and he had the lightening bolt in his had ready to destroy stuff and The angel scouts minus akiko saw their leader and shouted

"Samiko! You made it! Have fun. You are late! What took you so long!?"

Samiko did her normal nervous laughter and rubbed the back of her head

"G-gomensai guys. I had to finish up at my part time job. It got packed. I am here now. Let's have so fun. The party lasts until seven am we have alot of time to party and eat and talk. Go dance. This is an order by your future queen Samiko Serenity Tsukino. Have a ball. I will watch the stars for a bit then dance my butt off i wanna unwind before i have fun."

All her scouts did as they were told and had a blast and the last to arrive was akiko and she started to have fun but then she noticed Samiko alone onthe balcony and she walked over calmly and still shooken up about Samiko had said to her yesterday and she was by her side

"Glad you came Samiko. Are you having fun? W-we need to talk about what happened yesterday. Listen m-me and yaten are no more. I broke it off with him. We weren't a good fit to begin with. he was pushing me away for no reason. he would only take me out when he felt like it or he wouldn't take me out at all. In all that time i was dating him... My heart belonged to someone else. Someone very close to me. Someone who has been with me since second grade and i don't know how that person feels about me. I hope that person can return my feelings."

Samiko just walked away from Akiko and went to the next balcony to calm down because she wasn't ready to talk to her just yet. She had her hat on backwards but she put it frontwards to hide her natural green eyes from shining inthe night light and she had her head down in her hands and she thought alot

"Honestly i wonder what she was going on about. Wanting to talk about yesterday. There is nothing to talk about. She interrupted a perfectly good game of basketball. although it was against myself but still i have nothing to say to her."

She stayed outside letting the eletric currents and wind take over her and she liked the feeling of it and just then glass broke from inside and Samiko rushed inside and saw who caused the scene. It was akiko and she wasn't herself and she saw a cup in her hand and she dropped sweat onthe side of her head knew what exactly happened... Akiko got drunk. Not the normal drunk but the super idiot kind. Samiko could smell the combination of red and white wine mixed with sake inside her fruit punch drink and she walked into the crowd and akiko was shouting off loudly while hiccuping

"WELL ISN'T THIS LOVELY?! I POURED MY HEART AND SOUL OUT TONIGHT TO SOMEONE I HAD FEELINGS FOR AND SHE JUST WALKED AWAY *hiccups* SHE SAID SHE NEVER WANTED TO SEE MY FACE EVER EVER AGAIN! *Hiccups* SHE HAS BEEN WITH ME SINCE SECOND GRADE! SECOND GRADE! I FELL HARD FOR THIS PERSON! I NEVER THOUGHT I LOVED SOMEONE SO MUCH BUT SHE IS BEING A JERK! A BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! *hiccups* SHE SAID SHE WASN'T GOING TO BE HERE BUT LOOK! HERE SHE-

Akiko was cut off because she was on Samiko's shoulder like a cave woman would hang from a caveman's shoulder to be dragged off into a cave and Samiko defused the scene quickly

"u-um there is nothing to see here. she is practicing for a play on earth for our school's drama club. Continue on with the party and have a ball. This is an order from future 6th Neo-Queen Samiko Serenity Tsukino. Enjoy the food dance and drinks. Actually check all fruit punch and lemonade punch bowls. I will return shortly."

So with that said Samiko took akiko to the room to relax not knowing that was Makoto's master room and she placed akiko onthe bed and covered her up with covers so she can sobber down a bit just as she was about to leave the room Akiko grabbed samiko's arm and spoke

" Stay with me Samiko. Why won't you look me anymore? Do you honestly hate me that much that you had to end our 15 year friendship? We have been together since grade school. True i couldn't stand you but i grew to understand you and how you are. You are strong. You are a caring person. You defend what's *hiccups* right. You never leave anyone behind. What happened to that Samiko i grew up with? Something seriously bad must have happened to her to make her change into a complete jerk and not care about the world. The Samiko i know isn't here. She's locked away and she won't say why she went away. The Samiko that's infront of me isn't the samiko i know from childhood. Where did Samiko go to huh?"

Samiko was thinking about the situation that she was in

"Oh man this is bad. Really really really reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyy bad. Yaten will kill me if i touch akiko but she's grabbing on to me and i she has a strong grip. I'm gonna be killed by Yaten."

She didn't remember that Yaten and Akiko had broken although Yaten told her that they did break up. Samiko was getting nervous and let her feelings get inthe way of what situation she had gotten herself into as Akiko kept pulling her closer and closer and Samiko fell on top of akiko and blushed

"When did you get so strong. I-i-i mean guys expect this for late night cable and I mean the x-rated late night cable. This is so wrong akiko and you know it. I want you to let me go right now. I will get you some Water and crackers or some ginger ale and soup. Right now you are way passed drunk and i am trying to get you sobbered up."

Samiko was about to turn into that person she didn't want to. The night beast that scares everyone in myths. A Vampire/Wolf. The only way she can complete her transformation is to bite someone and drink their blood and the person she was with had the blood she was craving for but she tried to supress it long enough to try to get out of there but akiko just wouldn't let go. Her grip was too tight and to strong and she began to speak without hiccuping

"Do you really hate me that much Samiko? That you are willing to throw 15 years of friendship away just because you hate yaten that much. The Samiko i know would tell her friends what's bothering her. Tell me what the hell is wrong with you. What changed you into the cold hearted monster jerk that you've become? What the hell happened?"

Samiko knew Akiko was way passed drunk and She was so wound up onthe inside that her eyes became to become real red and her fangs began to show and samiko looked to the moon and she knew it was time to make the transformation complete so she can get on with life and be cursed as she thought and she looked at akiko

"Akiko... Me and sai are no longer together. We have been growing apart these last couple of months. Actually he disappeared on me and our Engagement. I haven't seened or spoken to him since. Since then my heart strarted to grow for someone else while him and i were together. I can't say who that person is cause i don't know if that person feels the same way i do. I rather have this person as my best friend then not to have this person at all. I already know to look but not to-"

Samiko was cut off by Akiko's lips which made full contact with her lips and she was in shock but she kissed her back and they made out for a very long time without stopping or gasping for air or to drink water and they covered themselves with a huge blanket and they continued to make out until the party was over.

The time was now 3 am and everyone was returning to earth and or to their respective planets... The angel scouts were left to help look for Akiko and Samiko who went missing after the show Akiko had put on for everyone earlier that evening so they searched and searched for hours looking for them but Maiko noticed kissing sounds coming to a stop from a certian room. She called the scouts over and pointed to the room

"Guys i just heard kissing sounds coming from that room and heavy breathing as well. Ame-chan who's room is that?"

Amaterasu looked up at the name of the room and she dropped sweat onthe side of her head and she looked at everyone

"Guys... That's Makoto (lita)'s room and Nobody is supposed to be in there. Only her and her husband are supposed to be in there. But Makoto's gone off to a meeting onthe moon so i guess we can check it out. That meeting can take hours and hours. Let's go in."

The girls entered the room carefully and quietly and saw what was going on in the room and completely turned red as to what they saw happening onthe bed and they all thought

"A-a-a-akiko? S-s-s-s-samiko? m-m-m-m-m-m-m-making out? s-s-since when they became a couple!?"

They left the um whatever you call it alone and teleported home with embrassing look and thought about what they saw... After the make out session they stopped and realized the sun was way passed up and they both hiccuped and looked at eachother and samiko spoke first...

"A-a-a-a-akiko? w-w-w-what just happened? were we? did we just?"

She turned completely red and realized what room they were in and they both got up and fix their clothing and fixed their hair and fixed makoto(lita)'s bed and teleported home very very very very very very very very embrassed and Samiko dropped akiko off at home

"I-i-i-i'll see you later a-a-akiko. ok?"

Akiko nodded and looked at samiko

"H-hai... i will see you tomorrow at school huh?"

Samiko nodded and watched akiko go up the stairs to her house

"Yeah. i will see you tomorrow at school."

-the end-


End file.
